


The Good, the Bad, and the Malfoy

by Blue_Bronze42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bronze42/pseuds/Blue_Bronze42
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to spice things up in the bedroom with Western role-play.





	The Good, the Bad, and the Malfoy

Draco sauntered into the bedroom wearing a black cowboy hat and nothing else. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading in bed. Her jaw dropped and she fumbled the book, managing to grab it just before it hit the floor. 

“Draco! What-? Why are you-? Where did you get that hat?” Hermione spluttered. “What’s going on?”

“I do see the covers of those romance novels you try to hide whenever I walk in the room,” Draco grinned broadly. “It seems to me you’ve got a particular fondness for the books with half-naked cowboys on the cover, so I decided to do you one better and give you a completely naked cowboy!” He flexed and struck a pose that was almost exactly like the one on the cover of her current book. 

Hermione’s face looked as hot as it felt, she was certain, as she casually turned the book face-down on the bed. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said. “I do not have a thing for naked cowboys!”

Draco laughed. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, sweetheart. I just think we could have a lot of fun turning your not-so-secret guilty pleasure into a not-so-guilty pleasure for both of us.”

“Hmmmm.” Shocked at first, Hermione felt more and more like this could turn out to be a whole lot of fun. “How do we do this, ummm, what do I do?” She asked. In typical Hermione fashion, now that she was on board, she wanted to make sure she gave it her best effort.

Draco pumped his fist in excitement, causing Hermione to laugh. “I was thinking,” he said, “If you’re okay with it, how about I start out and you just follow my lead? Just whatever you’re comfortable with; if you want, say the things the women in your books say!”

Hermione nodded. “Got it. I’m ready,” she said, as she rubbed her hands together. “Let’s do this!”

Draco whooped loudly and hustled back to the bedroom door. He walked towards her, jutting out his hip with each step in exaggerated fashion making a “shing shing” sound with his mouth like he was wearing spurs. Hermione put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Putting two fingers on the brim of the hat, he dipped it and drawled, “Howdy, ma’am!”

“Well, howdy, pardner!” She grinned in spite of herself, and patted the empty spot next to her on the bed. “How’s about you mosey on over my way for a spell?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Draco said, as he made his way to her. “But, actually, I reckon I’ll be a mite more comfortable right here.” He threw back the blankets and climbed over her. “Yep, I like it here just fine!”

Hermione ran her hands along his thighs as he tightened them against her hips, then ran her nails lightly across his back when he leaned down to kiss her. 

“You, little lady, are wearing far too many clothes, but I’m fixin’ to change that, soon as I get my wand,” Draco promised.

“Well, it must be your lucky day, mister, ‘cause I just found it!” Hermione exclaimed. 

Draco inhaled swiftly. “Wrong wand, darlin’.” 

“You sure ‘bout that?” Hermione asked, “Because I’m pretty sure I’m gonna work some magic.”

“Oh, yes, please,” groaned Draco, “but there’s still the problem of your clothes...”

“Easily solved,” said Hermione, as she took Draco by surprise and deftly flipped their positions. She enjoyed the look on his face as she teasingly, slowly removed her gown. She reached over and picked up Draco’s hat, then put it on her head, hollering, “Yee-haw! I’m gonna save a broom and ride a cowboy!”


End file.
